Love stories
by XxXBrokenDreamerXxX
Summary: Love stories


I arrive at school to see that my best friend Anita was waiting for me at the same spot she always waits.  
"Oh hey Brina, I know it's a bit early. But I was wondering if we could to room 59?" She asked excitedly.  
"Why?" I questioned, raising my brow. "Well, you're gonna find out when we get there" Anita said with a grin, as she grabbed my arm and walked off to Room 59.  
When we got there i noticed a group of girls surrounded a boy "Why did you take me here?" I winched.  
"Because he just came back from this camp and I thought you might want to meet him?" She replied excitedly.  
"Firstly I have no idea who that is, secondly why would I even go near him?" I said in protest. I thought about it.  
He is cute, but his not my type. He looks like a whore with all those girls hanging off him- "Can I help you" Someone asked from behind me.  
"Brina He's taking to you, answer" Anita said softly nudging me on the shoulder. "No, why would you ask a stupid question?" I said firmly.  
"Well I can it's not gonna be easy with you acting like that towards me" He said finally. "No it isn't" I said with a smirk. "So your name is Sabrina? Nice name, shame I don't agree with it. You look more of a Margret" He said examining me.  
"That's an old name, Jerk" I said with a bitter voice. "Well you look like a Maggie then, you look like your ten" He said with a wink.  
"I'm a teenager" I said fustratedly, as i walked away. "Brina why did you walk away, he was only kidding?" Anita said running after me. "He was being an utter jerk. I don't like him" I teased poking your tongue at her.  
"Well I like him" She said softly. "Then go with the bunch of whores that surround him" I said firmly. "I'm not like that, after Zachary… I can't handle guys now" She replied quietly. "I know and I'm supporting you by not going out with the guys you want me to" I answered.  
The bell went and i had Science. After wards the guy i met earlier was at the table i normally sat. I hated how he acted as if he owned everything. "You're at my table" I said placing your books on the desk. "I know it is" He grinned.  
"Then why are you sitting here?" I questioned as you sat down beside him. "I don't know, I want to?" He answered in a bitter tone. "Okay then, what's your name anyways?" "None of your business?" "Alrightie?" I said finally after analysing with he was saying.  
The period seemed forever unending. The girls behind me were talking and being stupid. Talking about how much they like this Joshua Naxin and the Rehab medication made him mad. The boy next to me was looking rather annoyed. A few minutes went by, and then suddenly i saw the boy slam his books down on the desk heavily and turned around to face the girls.  
"Would you shut the fuck up? Who cares if the pills make him mad? He does what he wants, I know okay? I don't need this criticism from sluts like you lot" He screamed out. "Josh, principals' office now" The teacher said. I was shocked by the reaction on the boy's face.  
It was flawless, he seemed like he didn't care at all.  
The rest of the day was quiet until you saw Anita getting dragged by a black headed girl.  
"Hey leave her alone" I said running up the scene. I pushed the girl off her, but it didn't stop her. "You wanna go too?" She screamed.  
"Com'on then?" I answered, punching the girl in the face. I continued this until a teacher broke it up. "Sabrina I'm not going to send you to the principal's office, but after school detention" The teacher said.  
I was ashamed because this would mean my parents would kill me. I mean literally no friends over, no favourite food, no TV, no music for a week kill. This is going to be torture.

I arrived at detention and noticed the kid who yelled at the girls in Math. I sat behind him. "Well nice of you to show up" He said with a grin. "Don't grin at me" I answered in a bitter/harsh tone. "Well then Ms Sabrina (Marie), it seems to me you're being a bit of a bitch.  
Mind if I have your number?" He said with a wink. "No, I do mind" I said with no sign of hope he'd leave me alone. I was right; he wasn't going to back down. "Dinner?" "No" "Date" "No" "Sex" I laughed at this one. "What do you think I am? A slut?" I scoffed. "No, but I could pretend you are" He said as he reached for my arm.  
I pulled away and brought out my book. "What are we supposed to be doing in detention?" I asked finally after 10 minutes. "Well I'm here a lot, so I just usually leave about now. But I'll stay" He said, looking down at his phone.  
"Why stay?" I questioned. "You ask a lot of fucking questions, you know that?" He replied. "I know, you never told me your name by the way" I answered. "I'm Joshua Naxin. The girls who I yelled out somehow found out I was at this camp for doing bad things which I don't do anymore" Joshua said.  
"You were? What did you do that was bad?" I questioned. "I was drunk a lot and I had depression. So I was really unstable of looking after myself, it was after my father and mother had the accident" He paused letting out a breath. "I wasn't doing drugs, but the person I was living with was abusive. So I stay with my uncle Benjamin, he cares for me" Joshua said looking up to see me in tears.  
"Sorry" I whispered giving him a hug. "Nothing to be sorry for, I'm glad I've been through it. It made me stronger" He replied, as he was pulling away. "Oh, here's my number… I figured you would've asked again before we left" I responded before handing it to him, he leaned over and kissed you. You pulled away, holding his cheeks. "Sorry it's just I've been wanting to do that since Math.  
You were nice, but bitchy and I like that in a girl. Not slutty bitchy, but just bitchy" He said taking the slip of paper that contained your number.

Detention was over, but he still didn't ask you out. He said being in a relationship would mess him around, i agreed. Later on you and Anita decided to go see a movie. Your phone was turned off obviously when It was over and when you got home you noticed a missed call. They left a message.

Unknown Number: Hey Sabrina I know it's not long since we saw each other, but I want to see you. It's weird doing this over a message bank. If you wanna see me, I'll be at the park near Bowerman rd.; it's not far from your house. Yes I know where you live. What are you gonna do about it? Well I'll be there until 8pm. So if you decided to come or show up. I'll be waiting" I was confused because it didn't say who it was from.

So you texted the number

To unknown number: Um is this Joshua Naxin?

I decided to go by chance, so i walked over to the park and saw it was 7:30. Not too late. Then you saw a figure move in the darkness. "Sabrina You decided to come" He said excitedly. "Well why wouldn't I?" I asked looking at him. "Well because I wanted to tell you, I… Um like you" "I thought so" You said with a grin. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked, i kissed him instead of saying anything. "I take it as a yes?" He asked with a smile. I just nodded and kissed him again.


End file.
